


In This Fabulous Show

by Katherine_Venus



Series: It's Fine to Flirt [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Humiliation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: PWP. Regina shows off Janis' talents to her friends, and the girls have some fun together.Sequel to "It's Fine to Flirt ('Til Someone Gets Hurt)" (can be read on its own!)





	In This Fabulous Show

**Author's Note:**

> hoo! i know it's been a million years since i updated and i'm so sorry! hopefully this makes up for it - i'm pretty proud! If you enjoy, please leave a comment to let me know, and to request future fic ideas! I can't promise to write every request but i love hearing your ideas and will try to write as many as I can!
> 
> Title is of course from "Someone Gets Hurt"

It takes a series of conversations and negotiations, but Regina has never backed down from a challenge. Certainly not one with such sexy possibilities. And honestly, the girls had been more than willing, even excited about the prospect, so it wasn’t like she had to do a lot of convincing on anyone’s end.

All this to say, they’re gathered in Regina’s place, Janis sitting at her feet while she chats with Cady, Karen, and Gretchen, and the conversation is totally normal but there’s this buzzing undercurrent, they all know something is coming. They all know where this night is going and they’re itching for it. 

She’d gotten Janis all dressed up before they left, picking out the lacy black panties and bra she wanted her sub to wear for the girls. They don’t do it that often, but Janis kind of loves when Regina picks her underwear out, tells her what she’s going to wear. She loves knowing that Regina knows what’s on under her clothes, and Regina loves seeing how much it turns her girl on. 

“So when do we get to the part where Janis takes off her clothes?” Karen asks, prompted by absolutely nothing. Gretchen giggles nervously. 

Regina rolls her eyes at Karen, but then looks down at Janis, who is already looking back up at her. Regina strokes a hand through her hair and coos, “I don’t know baby, do you still want to show all my friends how good you can be?” Janis nods, biting her lip, and Regina digs her fingers in, pulling sharply on Janis’ hair. “Answer me out loud.”

“Yes, I do,” Janis says immediately, and Regina tugs her hair again. “Mistress,” Janis adds. Gretchen gasps softly and Regina smirks. 

“That’s my good girl,” she says, cupping her jaw and pulling her up for a deep, slow, languid kiss. She pushes Janis’ lips apart, licks into her mouth, sucks hard on Janis’ tongue. “What are you waiting for?” she asks as she pulls back. “Show are guests what they came here for.”

Janis barely even hesitates, removing her jacket and t shirt quickly. Revealing her lacy black bra. She has her back to Regina again so she’s facing the others, and Regina can see how much the girls are already loving this. She leans forward and cups Janis’ boobs, squeezing them slowly, showing off for the girls just how much Janis loves this. Sure enough, Janis gasps and groans at Regina’s touch, tilting her head back as Regina grabs her tits. Then Regina grabs the bottom of her bra and pulls it up, not even bothering to unclip it, revealing Janis’ perfect tits to Cady, Gretchen, and Karen, who are all watching eagerly, eyes wide. 

“God she looks good,” Cady says weakly, Gretchen nodding in agreement. 

Karen giggles. “Are those even real?” she asks sunnily, and Regina smiles. 

“Of course they are, Karen, don’t be silly.” Karen nods, apparently pleased with this answer. 

Regina plays with her some more, roughly grabbing and squeezing her tits, rubbing her pussy through her jeans. She wants to make sure Janis is worked up and wet and needy.

“What do you think, ladies, do you want this little whore to take care of you?” she asks, and Janis shudders in excitement. She had talked about wanting this with Regina countless times, and as hot as it is for Regina to show off her girl and her dom skills, it’s even hotter to know how much Janis wants this. 

“Ooh, me first!” Karen says, actually raising a hand as if to volunteer. Regina winds her hand in Janis’ hair again and pulls her back so she can lean down and whisper in her ear. “Go give Karen a kiss, honey.” 

Janis starts to get up and Regina scolds, “Uh uh uh. Go on, you know the rules.” 

Janis is bright red now, and Regina can tell she’s absolutely living for the humiliation, crawling over to where Karen is sitting, then sitting up on her knees so she can kiss her. Karen responds enthusiastically, kissing her again and again, biting her bottom lip and kissing her jaw, her neck. She reaches a hand out, asking “Can I?” and grabbing one of Janis’ tits when Janis gives her a yes. She squeezes Janis’ tits hard, switching hands, twisting her nipples hard until Janis is whimpering. Regina can feel herself getting wet watching Janis so vulnerable and wild. 

“Gretchen honey, do you want a turn?” Regina asks, turning her gaze to the brunette. Gretchen is watching Karen and Janis longingly, practically vibrating with the need to join in on the action. 

Gretchen looks at Regina, a little caught, and asks, “Can I?” Regina nods, gesturing with a hand. 

“Why don’t you help my little slut out of her jeans?” she offers, and Gretchen gets up from her seat so quickly Regina laughs. 

Karen pulls away from kissing Janis and turns to grin mildly at Gretchen. “She might be even sluttier than me,” Karen says, and the girls laugh. 

“Really?” Gretchen asks, putting a hand on Janis’ shoulder to turn the girl to look at her. “Sluttier than Karen, huh? Then I guess you won’t be needing these.” She reaches down and unzips Janis’ fly, helping her yank the pants down her legs til she’s left in her little black panties. “I don’t think you need this either.” She says, unfastening Janis’ bra and taking it off, throwing it aside. “Oh, pretty, Janis, you’re so pretty,” she breathes, kissing Janis hard. Then Gretchen turns back to Cady and says, “Isn’t she so pretty, Cady?”

“So pretty,” Cady agrees, her eyes soft as she watches them. “Can I...?” she looks from Gretchen to Regina, then back again. 

“Come here!” Gretchen urges her, beckoning her quickly with a finger. Cady jumps up and sits on the floor behind Janis, pulling the girl onto her lap so she can reach around her and grab her tits. Gretchen watches them, moaning softly. 

“Did you think about this, Janis? Did you ever think about me having you like this, me getting my hands all over you?” Cady asks.

“God, Cady, yes,” Janis groans. 

Cady pulls hard on her already tender and red nipples and says roughly, “If I’d known what a slut you were back then, I would have done this a lot sooner.”

Regina smirks. “Awww, were you too shy to show Cady what a good girl you could be? Didn’t want your new friend knowing what a little bottom bitch you are?”

“God, Regina, mistress, please,” Janis is gasping. Regina gets up, advances on the cluster of girls. 

“Please what?” she asks, calm as ever. Cool as ice. 

“I want--I need--”

“Cady?” Regina asks sharply. “Put your hands down Janis’ pretty little panties and tell us how wet she is from all of this.”

“Fuck,” Cady gasps, “Okay.” She slides a hand down into Janis’ lacy black panties and says, “Oh my gosh, Janis, you wanted this so bad didn’t you?” There’s a slippery sound, then Janis cries out. 

“Did you get a finger in her?” Regina asks. “She loves that, try fucking her. Gretchen, help the slut get her panties off so we can all see her better.”

They have to reshuffle a little, Gretchen pulling Janis’ panties down and off so her slick wet cunt is exposed to the room, Cady moving back a little so they all have a better view of Janis splayed out for them. 

“Spread your legs more, I can’t see,” Karen insists, and Janis obeys. Regina feels a weird swell of proud in how obedient her sub is being even when Regina isn’t the one ordering her around. 

Cady slides her finger back into Janis’ cunt and she starts fucking her properly, the sound of it only confirming how turned on Janis is by it all. 

“Wait, wait, I want to try, can I Regina?” Karen asks happily. Regina grins; she hadn’t even thought about this possibility, but she’s into it--and judging by Janis’ moan in response and the way she spreads her legs even more, so is she. 

“Do it Karen, help Cady out.”

Cady pulls out of Janis, moving around so she’s between Janis’ spread legs. Karen gets down from her seat and gets next to Cady, adding a finger beside Cady’s. Janis cries out, and she keeps moaning as the girls hit that spot inside her. 

“Hey Gretch. C’mere,” Regina coos, curling a finger to call the girl over. She looks a little startled, but she comes over to where Regina is standing and watching the girls playing with Janis. “You didn’t think I left you out, did I?” Regina asks. She leans in and kisses Gretchen softly. The girl kisses back eagerly, licking at her and whimpering when Regina bites her lip. “I have a special job for you, baby,” Regina tells her softly. Gretchen shivers. “Take your panties off.” Gretchen looks a little surprised again, but starts to lift her skirt to comply, and Regina feels that surge of dominant pride again, watching Gretchen this time. “Actually, wait. Let me,” she says. 

“O-okay,” Gretchen stammers, all wide eyes and quick, happy little breaths. Regina puts her hands on Gretchen’s hips, finds the waistband of her panties, and starts pulling them down, sinking slowly to her knees as she does so. Gretchen moans without Regina even touching her. Regina kisses the inside of her thigh, then the other, kissing that soft, delicate skin and enjoying the sounds Gretchen makes in response. She tells Gretchen to step out of her panties, and she does. Then Regina stands back up. 

“You’re such a good girl, Gretchen,” Regina tells her. She’s testing the waters just a little, and it pays off, Gretchen whimpering again. They’re standing so close together, Regina can feel her heart racing. “I want Janis to reward you, okay?” She takes Gretchen’s hand and walks back to Janis, who is still enjoying being fucked good and hard by Karen and Cady. “Having fun, Jan?” Regina asks, and Janis moans her yes. Regina laughs. “Well, I’m glad, and I want you to have even more fun, okay? I know how much you love licking pussy.” Janis gasps, and Regina says, “I want you to eat Gretchen out, okay baby girl? I want you to make her feel as good as you feel right now.”

“God, yes, please,” Janis pants, and Regina has half a mind to make her beg for it. It would be a pretty picture, Janis’ cunt getting fucked while the girl pleads for the privilege to lick Gretchen’s pussy. But that would take even more time, so she kisses Gretchen quickly once more, then nudges her forward. Cautiously, Gretchen lowers herself so she’s straddling Janis’ face. Regina can tell when she reaches Janis’ mouth, because she gasps sharply, her hips moving. Janis moans at the taste, the feeling, at feeling Gretchen’s wet pussy all over her face. She licks and sucks at Gretchen hard, fucking into Gretchen’s cunt with her tongue and sucking hard on her clit as the girl practically rides her face. Cady looks up at Regina and they have a conversation through gestures and expressions, and when she has her permission, Cady bends over so she herself can go down on Janis. Janis moans loudly, muffled by Gretchen’s cunt, and Cady licks her and licks her. Karen’s got one hand on her own tits and the other down her panties, getting off on watching Gretchen and Cady and Janis all pleasuring each other. It’s really all quite a sight, and Regina takes a moment to just take it all in. Her gorgeous, good girls all tasting and touching and enjoying each other. 

“My pretty babies, I should take a picture,” she muses. “Maybe next time.” She leans down at the back of Janis’ head, looking Gretchen in the eyes. She’s close, Regina can tell. Gretchen is still clothed except her panties, so Regina grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up, revealing her bright pink bra. Regina squeezes her tits, hard, then squeezes her nipples. “You’ve got such pretty tits, Gretch, I wanna get nipple clamps on you,” she tells her. 

Gretchen gasps, moans, cries out, and she’s coming, riding her orgasm out on Janis’ face, rolling her hips with it. 

“Theeere’s my good girl,” Regina praises her, helping her get up so she’s no longer sitting on Janis’ face. Regina regards Janis then. The girl is panting, looking absolutely fucked out, face wet from eating Gretchen out. “Oh honey,” she breathes. Janis looks up at her, and god, Regina loves her so much. “My good slut, my perfect whore, god Janis you’re so good, you’ve been so so good.”

“Regina,” Janis moans. “I want to touch you.”

“You want to touch me? How do you want to touch me?”

She’s red-faced and humiliated and absolutely loving it, and she tells Regina, “I want to touch your tits.” Regina looks around, and it’s pretty obvious the other girls would also really like to see Regina’s tits, watch Janis touching her. 

“Okay girls, step back. My turn,” she tells them dismissively. Cady pulls out again and backs off, Karen and Gretchen joining her back where they were sitting before. “Sit up,” she tells Janis. Then she peels off her dark halter top and bra, her perky tits out for everyone to appreciate. Janis reaches out immediately, cupping them and squeezing them gently, rubbing her nipples hard. “Should’ve brought a dildo so I could fuck you hard til you come, huh baby? You want it so bad.” Janis moans in agreement. Regina smiles. “Instead, I think you should spread your legs for us and touch yourself for us.” 

Janis looks surprised. “In front of everyone?”

“In front of everyone,” Regina agrees. She presses two fingers into Janis’ pussy and the other girl moans, Regina fucking her quickly before pulling out again, examining how soaked her fingers are. “Kind of seems like that’s turning you on, huh, baby? You want to show everyone how you touch yourself? Tell us.”

“Yes, I want to...I want to touch myself for all of you.”

“Jesus,” Cady sighs appreciatively. 

“Well? We don’t have all day, whore, though I know you’d love that. Want to be the center of attention all night.” She raises her eyebrows at Janis. “Come on.”

Flushing even brighter red, if that was possible, Janis lays back and spreads her legs wide, exposing her dripping wet cunt to the four other girls watching her. She bends her knees so she can raise her hips a little and show off even more. Then she brings her hands between her legs, spreading herself open with two fingers, displaying herself like Regina had trained her to. It’s absolutely delicious. Regina can see even from where she’s sitting that Janis is soaking wet, her cunt dripping with it, getting even wetter at the feeling of the other girls watching her. Janis rubs at her clit, hard, harder, rubs circles over it, presses hard against it, teases and toys with herself until she’s panting and moaning and writhing with it. 

“Come on, baby girl. Come for us. Show us how good you are,” Regina commands sharply, and Janis comes. She always falls apart when Regina orders her to come like that, and it never stops being impossibly sexy. “That’s it baby, that’s my good slut, look at you, cunt dripping, letting all your friends watch you come. You’re so dirty Janis, you’re so good.”

Janis comes down from her orgasm a few moments later and Regina kisses her, helps her up. 

“We should probably go clean up,” she tells the other girls, and they laugh. Karen is already back on her phone, typing god knows what emojis meaning god knows what ideas. Gretchen looks like she’s still recovering a little from the incredible and unexpected orgasm she’d had a few moments earlier, and Cady just looks incredibly satisfied with the whole thing. “Thanks for joining us, girls. We’ll have to do this again some time.”

“Oh for sure.”

“Definitely!”

“Absolutely,” they agree. 

“Hear that?” she whispers to Janis. “You did so good, you made everyone feel so good, they all like you so much they want to fool around with you again.” Janis beams at this, kisses Regina softly. “Good girl,” Regina tells her again. “Now. Let’s go get you cleaned up, beautiful. Then we can start planning next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it! Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought, and let me know if you'd like to see any more in this series! Or what other pairings or kinks you'd like to see! Thanks!


End file.
